Healing Warmth
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: She didn't know it was the warmth of his healing touches seeping through, or see the smirk that was graced across his lips as she slept. A KabuSaku one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Another random KabuSaku one-shot coming from the obsessed fan!

Healing Warmth

"Mmm..."

Sakura moaned as her weak, emerald eyes slowly opened and the feeling coming back to her body. _'Where am I?'_ she thought, her hands gripping the fabric beneath her, _'Bedsheets...? I'm on someone's bed?'_

She heard someone come in and tried to sit up, finding herself without the energy to do so. "I wouldn't try to move yet. You did obtain some very serious injuries. I was surprised that you weren't dead when I found you," a familiar male voice said, approaching softly towards the bedside. She turned her head, eyes meeting onyx that was hiding behind glass.

"K-kabuto..."

"It's good to actually see you awake, Sakura."

"You...saved me...?" she asked softly, voice very faint to find. He didn't say anything as he sat down on the bed, holding a bowl of soup in his hand. Gently as he could, he lifted her head up enough to where she wouldn't have a problem swallowing and brought the spoon to her lips. "It's going to still be a little hot," he said as she took in the spoonful.

"It's good..."

"At least I know you're able to eat something. You had a nasty gash on your stomach. A katana wound?"

"No...kunai wave."

"I see."

Silence took over the room as he continued to feed her until she gave a signal to stop. He gently let her head back down to rest on the pillow and put the soup to the side. "I'll bring some more later. Right now, I think getting some more rest will be good for you," he said, brushing some hair from her eyes.

She looked at him for a moment before shutting her eyes, finding herself soon drifted off into slumber. He sighed and stood up from the bed, bringing the bowl with him.

* * *

When she woke up again, she found him by her side, removing a washcloth he placed on her forehead. "Awake?" he asked, almost making it seem like a statement, "You were running a little fever. Might be getting sick; you were out in the rain for awhile, I can assume." Sakura lightly nodded her head, trying her best to move again. His arms stopped her, "Don't try yet. You need to give your body at least a day to try and recuperate before trying to sit or stand up."

"A day...?"

"Hn."

Sakura's lips formed a frown, "Then I'm stuck here." He was silent at that; he knew that she wanted to be at home, not in the lair of the snake Sannin and in the care of him. However, as a medic herself, she knew that what he was saying was the best for her, as much as she hated it. "Do you want to try eating again?" he asked, letting her go. She nodded slightly, watching him turn to grab the bowl. "It's a little warm now; I've had it sit here since I came in to check on you," he said, lifting her head up and bringing the spoon to her lips.

* * *

When he wasn't in the room, she tried her best to move, trying to get some feeling going through her. Gently she lifted one of her arms, able to bring it up off the bed an inch before cringing in pain and bringing it back down to the bed in a thump. She tried to move one of her legs next, only to find herself moaning with pain as she did. _'At least I got some feeling in my body, although it hurts like freaking hell,'_ she thought, closing her eyes as the pain subsided. She tried it again with the other limbs, letting the pain go through in between each try. _'It's not much, but at least it's something,'_ she thought, moving her head to look outside. She discovered quickly that it was night and she sighed, _'I bet Tsunade-sama and Naruto are waiting for me. Sorry guys...'_

"In pain?"

Sakura's head turned around as quick as she could muster to face Kabuto, leaned up against the wall with arms crossed over his chest, "I told you shouldn't move, but it looks like you're recovering faster than I thought."

"How long were you standing there?"

"Enough to see you move your first leg. Are you still hurting?"

"A little, but it's because I moved my legs. The wound on my stomach...it still hurts."

"Not surprising."

He approached her bedside and sat down, placing a hand on her stomach and sent a small wave of chakra through. She instantly felt the pain dull and relaxed, smiling ever slightly as she did. "Thank you," she replied, getting a grunt in return. He removed his hand from her stomach and placed it on her forehead, "You're a little warm still. A dull fever; you can sweat it out." She nodded a little as he hand retreated.

"Kabuto...why are you helping me? We're supposed to be enemies...aren't we?"

He was silent, staring at the emerald eyes that questioned him. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't lost a patient yet, and I rather not start now." The answer threw Sakura off, not expecting the reasoning he gave her. "A...patient?" she asked.

"Medics are obliged to help anyone in need of medical help, allies or enemies. I thought you would've known that."

"I do, but...heh, I've never had to be a patient before."

Kabuto chuckled at that, then looked up and stared out the window. "You should get more sleep. Tomorrow morning, we'll trying walking around, but only in here. So far, no one has caught on that you're here and I rather have it kept that way," he said. Sakura nodded her head and turned to stare up at the ceiling.

"I'll be over in the chair. If you need something, just let me know."

"All right."

Sakura closed her eyes, "Good night then...Kabuto." "Good night, Sakura," he replied, sitting down in said chair.

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat, her reaction to sitting up met with pain. She winced and moaned at the pain, grabbing her side and falling back on the bed with a released gasp. _'A nightmare...just a nightmare,'_ she thought, closing her eyes as the pain rushed through.

She suddenly felt a warm feeling through her abdomen, relieving her of the pain. She let out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes to see a bit of silver and violet, thanks to the bit of moonlight coming through the window.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes..."

"A nightmare?"

"Mmhmm..."

She closed her eyes again, a small smile forming as she enjoyed the warmth of his healing chakra. "It feels...better," she said, almost hating herself for saying it as he pulled his hand away. "That's good. Now go back to sleep," he said, walking away from the bedside.

He felt a hand grasp his, making him turn around to see a pair of half-lidded emerald eyes staring at him. "Yes?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's...cold," she said, giving his hand a small squeeze. He stared at her for a moment before he sighed and released her hand, "All right."

He muttered something that Sakura didn't catch as he stood up and walked away from the bed, going to a closet on the opposite wall. He turned around with a blanket in his hand and approached the bed again, covering her with the blanket before laying down beside her.

"Warm now?"

"A...little."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

She stared at him as he closed his eyes, muttering something that she didn't catch again before she closed hers again.

She felt warmth take over as she fell into slumber.

She didn't know it was the warmth of his healing touches seeping through, or see the smirk that was graced across his lips as she slept.

"Good night, blossom."

* * *

I know it ended abruptly, but this was really just a random thing that popped out of my head, and sadly the thought ended at that point. Maybe at another time I'll make this a two-shot and continue things from here, but for now this is the end. Currently I have two other stories going on that I need to finish first. XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, while I'm currently stuck on the next chapter of Love Of A Cherry Blossom, I decided I'll make the second part to Healing Warmth.

I'll dedicate this to the ones that have requested the second chapter since I really had no idea when or if I would ever write another part. So thanks for the little push!

This isn't going to be a big chapter or anything, but I do promise this: it's going to be fluffy. -hides from the fluff just in case it decides to overdose-

---Flashback---

"_Damn it...come on Sakura; you've had worse wounds than...this," the young kunoichi groaned, holding tight to the wound at her stomach, blood seeping through her fingers. Light claps of thunder sounded off in the distance just as the rain was starting to fall, leaving her to try and find someplace away from the trees._

_Sadly, when you're in a forest, there's not much of a chance of finding an area empty of the tall objects._

"_Good job...you had to get yourself injured...on a freaking C-rank mission..." she cursed herself, too busy with her insult to notice her steps until she found herself on the ground._

_She bit her bottom lip in hopes of holding back her painful scream. Blood seemed to pour more from her wound, staining the ground below her. She struggled to stand up again, but found herself falling soon after. "I...can't move...I've lost too much blood and chakra..." she muttered, her eyes closing, "Damn it..."_

_The last thing she could remember was the rain falling harder on her face as her hand's grip on her side became limp._

_At the same time, Kabuto was currently struggling through the heavy rain, trying to get back to the compound without getting the newest medical herbs he obtained from becoming soaked. He hoped that he could outrun the storm, still booming thunder off in the distance. 'Hmm, six miles or so away, and I'm about half that way back, so I should be able to get back before it starts to really hit,' he thought with careful calculations, remembering what he learned as a child about measuring the distance of storms._

_That was, until he saw the injured, unconscious figure of a familiar kunoichi from his past._

_'Sakura? What on earth is she doing in a place like this?' he asked himself, the natural instinct of curiosity coming through as he approached the falling teen. Despite the muddy ground, he knelt down and lifted her carefully, coming up with a quick analysis of her condition._

_'Loss of blood and chakra, wounds severe with the main one in her stomach. Critical condition, but luckily not too life-threatening yet,' he thought, carefully picking her up bridal-style. "Be grateful for the medic-nin code, and for our past, Sakura," he muttered aloud, of course going unheard, as he rushed faster to get back to the compound to start the healing process on his new patient._

---End flashback---

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she felt little pain from her wounds. Carefully, eyes still shut, she moved her arms and legs, finding them to move with ease. _'I must have healed a little faster than I thought we both thought I would,'_ she thought, opening her eyes at last.

Her emerald orbs met the sleeping form of her healer, and promptly blushed (much to her chagrin) at the close proximity they were from each other. Sometime during the night, he fell asleep next to her, fingers barely touching her waist.

_'He spent the night healing me...I can tell his chakra's really low,'_ she thought, _'That warm feeling I felt through the blankets last night. That was him.' _Her lips formed a tiny, grateful smile, but then her lips fell straight, laced with curiosity. _'Why though, Kabuto? We're enemies, even if you're following the medic-nin's code. Why did you go to such a length just to help me?'_ she asked herself, a gentle hand brushing over the fingers still resting on her side.

He twitched slightly, but still slept. _'You are really wiped out,'_ she thought, brushing over the fingers again, _'You went to such an extent to heal me quickly...why?' _She tried to move away, but felt a tug on her other hand.

He held it tightly, fingers intertwined. She stared at their hands, surprised, _'When did this happen...?' _Slowly, she tried to break her hand away from the grasp, but only found the grip to be tighter, and she could've sworn she heard him growl in protest. She sighed, _'Do I have a choice but to stay like this?'_

She started to relax, much to Kabuto's subconscious approval judging by the loosened grip on her hand. Her mind began to wander again as she stared at the silver-haired medic beside her, _'Why...why are you doing this?'_

With a bright blush brightening her cheeks, she ran tender fingers through his silver bangs, taking notice for the first time that his hair was also done. _'Ack! Why am I always stuck dealing with the attractive enemies!?'_ her mind screamed (not that she minded it too much; having some eye candy while she fought was just an added bonus to being a kunoichi), the blush turning a little deeper as he started to move closer towards her.

She froze when he came in close enough to feel his warm, sleeping breath on her neck and the ticklish feeling of his bangs against her chin. _'This is getting way too close for comfort...can you PLEASE wake up now?'_ she hoped, the blush becoming as deep of a shade as it could get (_'I must look like a freaking tomato!'_). Gently, she tried to move away to give some space between them, only to hear him make a noise in protest.

"Go back to sleep, blossom...your body hasn't recovered enough yet."

Sakura's body stiffened yet again at his voice as she looked now at his face, noticing sleepy onyx orbs still hidden behind his glasses. "Your chakra has yet to fully return. Even if you wanted to move, you wouldn't do much on your own. So go back to sleep," he explained, "And don't force me to keep you still." His eyes closed again as he began to drift back off to sleep, leaving Sakura awake and encased in her own thoughts.

Finally she sighed and relaxed, closing her emerald eyes as she moved to a more comfortable position beneath the blankets. "Damn you..." she muttered, only hearing him chuckle. Carefully he began to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "I told you keep still."

Finding no way out of his grip, she sighed yet again, _'Damn you and your healing touches...but I guess...for now, it's all right. Everything is all right.' _

Gah, lame ending! But sadly, I really couldn't come up with a good one, so I left it at that. And now the final chapter of Healing Touches is complete! Hopefully you enjoyed it!


End file.
